Percy Jackson and the Assassin of Chaos
by gemrocks
Summary: Percy gets home from a quest and finds something that Annabeth does to him, horrifying.Perlia. Rewritten chapter 7 is up! Rated T for mild cussing, violence, and romance. R and R Read and Review Please! An angst, hurt/comfort,romance, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Author`s Note:

Hey Readers! Sorry I could not have updated the rewritten chapter 1 sooner. I needed a break but forget that because here is chapter 1 for you all! Enjoy.

I don`t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

PART ONE THE CHANGE

Percy`s P.O.V:

I examine the golden ring and place it back into the gray velvet box with gentleness. This ring is special and can`t be loose. I am going to ask my girlfriend, Annabeth, of two years to marry me today. She was waiting in Camp Half-Blood for me and I am excited. I haven`t seen her in a whole month because I had an important quest of retrieving my father`s trident that was stolen by Oceanus, the titan of the sea. The quest was quite easy but slightly harsh.

_The sky is stormier than usual_, I notice as I walk up to Camp Half-Blood`s border line. Lord Zeus must be angry today. Hopefully not with or at me. There hasn`t been anything that I`ve done that could have ticked off the gods/goddesses. If not then what? The gods/goddesses are confusing. Lightning crackled through the stormy sky and rain starts to pour down, wetting the long grass of Half-Blood hill and me. I hurry up and to the border line, crossing it with a swift step and jump.

When I get through, immediately the rain dries off and I see that outside the border, rain is still pounding to the ground. Lightning strikes Thalia`s tree and the ground. I don`t stay long enough to see what happens next.

The lightning is striking constantly as I walk to the Big House, anxious to greet Chiron, the fellow centaur. The whole trip to see Chiron, I am excited to hang out and be with Annabeth again. She will be excited to see me too. For a moments time I stick my hand into the pocket that doesn`t hold Riptide and press a thumb against the surface of the wedding ring box. I hope Annabeth will accept my proposal and then we can live forever happy—well as happy as demigods can be.

I arrive at the Big House and note that all the campers seem distant to me whenever I pass them and say hi. I feel confuse. Why would they act so sullen and sad when they all saw me? Did I do something wrong? There`s nothing I can remember that might make them so like that around me. The campers being so upset about something makes me nervous. Could there be another prophesy? Or is there a death of a hero? All those considerations make me run onto the Big House`s porch where Chiron is playing pinochle with invisible players at a table by the railing.

I climb up to the porch and walk by to Chiron. He looks up when I`m by his side and smiles in a sort of sad but delighted way. _What could he and everyone else be so sad about_? I wonder as I sit down in one of the chairs next to Chiron with ease. It`s strange everyone is so depressed or…they`re angry about something. I did see some flicker of anger in some of the camper`s eyes as well as displease and disliking in an Athena girl`s grey eyes. It seems as if a certain vent got some of the campers angered and disturbed while I was on my quest. Maybe after my talking with Chiron I can ask Annabeth what is wrong with everyone. A smile flickers on my lips. Yes, I`ll do just that.

Chiron sets down his cards and the invisible players do the same. "Percy, has your quest gone well I hope? He asks smiling at me. I smile right back and nod with respect at him. "Yes it was though quite boring. Oceanus doesn`t put up much of a fight. It was fun to cut his stupid snake that he used a sword in half, though," I tell him a wide grin. Chiron shakes his head but I can tell he is smiling and silently laughing in the inside.

We talk for a while but soon I leave to look for Annabeth. I can`t wait to see her. With a smile on my face, I start to imagine everything that might happen. _I would kneel down and bring out the ring, opening the lid of the box with a single flip. Annabeth would have a shocked look on her face and I would recite the words I had practiced for so long. "Annabeth, my beloved, I`ve loved you with all my life and I`m sure you do too. But now I want to be a part of your life. All I am asking is that, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena—will you marry me?" I would ask and Annabeth would smile and say, "—._

My thoughts are interrupted by someone calling my name. I stumble to the ground in surprise and fall down. A hand reaches out to help me up and I take it. The stranger pulls me up and I look at the person. Oh, it`s just Grover. I smile at my satyr friend and pat him on the back.

"Hey G-man, how are you doing?" I ask him with a smile. He grins at me and answers. "Great but where are you going? He asks me with a nervous goat bleat.

"To find Annabeth," I tell Grover with a simple shrug and then I see him pale visibly. I raise a black eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at him. Something is definitely going on here. Only, the question is, _why_? If only I know. Sometimes it`s difficult being clueless most of the times.

I stare at Grover until he starts to look uncomfortable. "Grover, what`s going on. Everyone is so distant when they see me and you are—"I didn`t get to finish when he runs off or more like trotting. He vanishes with a nervous bleat and I stare at his retreating silhouette. What on Olympus is going on? Nervousness builds up through me and I turn back around to go to the Athena cabin.

When I get to the cabin, Annabeth isn`t there but only Malcolm, Annabeth`s half-sibling. He is sitting on the ridge of his cabin doorway and wearing reading glasses over his stormy grey eyes. A physiology textbook is in his hands that are held up to his face and he is reading the pages a minute at a time, making him look like he isn`t even trying to read it. By the time I reach him enough to stand in front of him, he is three-quarters through the book. That`s unusual. Sure, Malcolm is really smart since he is the son of Athena but it`s like he`s not even trying to read the book and more like trying to burn it with fast skimming. He`s taking a flip of a page, skims down—occasionally pushing his reading glasses up from the bridge of his nose—and then turns the page again to repeat the process.

After a few minutes of just standing there and watching him, I grow bored and agitated. Stupid ADHD. I sigh and tap Malcolm on his shoulder, startling him so bad that his book goes flying and sliding onto the Athena cabin`s wooden floor and he topples onto his back. I stifle a laugh and help him back up. He glares at me for a moment but then regains his smile. He sits back down onto the ridge of the doorway and leans his side against the frame. I copy his position except on the opposite side of him. "Hey Percy, how`d your quest go?" he asks me and takes his reading glasses off, placing the pair down next to his fallen book. I grin and nod my head, saying it was fine.

Malcolm and I became friends shortly after Annabeth and I started to date. We hang out sometimes since he didn`t sprout out random facts about architecture like Annabeth does. Soon after our friendship began, the Athena cabin started to grow more respect for me and then I became sort of friends with some of the campers. It`s rather nice to have them not calling me a worthless sea spawn or any other insults. Anyways, Malcolm and I usually talk after I go on a quest and we discuss the details or the things I could have done to avoid getting injured but today I wanted to get to Annabeth as soon as possible. Malcolm and I could talk later because right now I need to find her by sunset so I can propose to her while the sun is going down and shines the last rays of light though with this weather, I`m not absolutely sure that`s possible. Hopefully the weather clears up soon.

"Listen Malcolm, can we talk later?" I ask him. "I need to find Annabeth."

Malcolm darkens slightly when I said Annabeth and he tilts his head to the left. "Why do need to find her?" he asks me with curiosity in his voice. I stand up and smile down at him. "I`m going to propose to her," I tell him truthfully. Malcolm`s eyes widen and he looks down at the wooden floor of his cabin. His index finger taps at a smooth floorboard and he grabs his textbook. I watch as he flips it back open to the first page and he looks up at me. "If you want to find her, she`s at the beach but be careful Percy. Don`t do anything drastic," he states in a dark voice and turns his complete attention to the page that says something about the laws of science or something like that.

I look at him in confusion for a minute but when I realize that he isn`t going to say anything else, I walk away and head towards the beach.

Confusion is the only thing I feel as I walk down past the cabins. What did Malcolm mean by not doing anything drastic? Did he mean me asking Annabeth to marry me? Surely that couldn`t be it. Malcolm is a friend and he approves of my relationship with Annabeth—he even said it aloud to me himself. No, this has to be something else. Something more serious. Malcolm had said to be careful and not to do anything drastic. It`s all confusing to me.

Since I am so lost in thought of what Malcolm was trying to tell me, I didn`t see the persona head of me. I almost crash into the person but she/he grabs my shoulders and steadies me. "Whoa, steady Fish Breath," the person says in a female voice and I look up. It`s only Thalia. She lets go of my shoulders and grins at me. She raises a black eyebrow at me and crosses her arms. "So where you headed to?" she asks me and the circlet on top of her head sparkles slightly even though gray clouds and rain that is protected by the border surround the area. It`s amazing what some things can do.

I smile at her and point behind her. "To the beach and by the way—what are you doing at camp?" I question her. Thalia shrugs her shoulders and cocks her head slightly at me. "A day ago, Lady Artemis told the hunters that we had to stay here at camp and said something about a meeting with the council so we are supposed to stay here for at least a week, now," she explains and I grin. It`s great to have Thalia stay here at camp even if the other hunters are there too. I`ve missed Thalia.

A call for Thalia to come echoes through the camp. Thalia smiles apologetically at me and waves goodbye as she turns around and runs off. I quickly continue to walk to the beach still miffed about Malcolm choice of comments. I decide to just ignore them for now and concentrate on getting to Annabeth. When I look up at the sky and glance at every detail, I see that the storm clouds have cleared and now there is a shining sun, slowly setting. A smile crosses my lips. This is just as I planned. _Nothing can go wrong_, I think and hurry up my speed.

When I reach the beach, the sun is already sinking but it`s not late yet. The sea is lapping at the sand in as= sort of sad way. What can be making Dad so upset right now. Then I spot a couple sitting and kissing at the shoreline and my curiosity gets the better me as I inch closer to them. They are both so caught up with their kissing that they don`t see me. I see a blonde curl in the sun`s last rays and double back. That can`t be Annabeth. She wouldn`t cheat on me when I`ve only been gone for two months. No, Annabeth loves me too much. I start to turn around, thinking that Malcolm is wrong when I hear them pull apart. I freeze and quietly look back at them. There isn`t enough light to actually see their faces but I do catch another glimpse of blonde hair. _This doesn`t mean anything_, I reassure myself,_ it could just be an Aphrodite or Apollo girl. _But my reassurance breaks when the girl speaks. "Are you sure Daniel? I mean what if he sees us?" she asks the boy and I recognize the voice. My heart sinks and get closer to the supposed Annabeth. I still need evidence to prove that this is actually Annabeth, which I hope it isn`t. "He`s on a quest. Don`t worry," Daniel replies and leans into the girl. I step right next to the couple and they look up at me. My heart breaks right then and there when I see the girl`s face. It really is Annabeth.

Annabeth gasps and stand up abruptly. "Percy, you`re home!" she greets me but I can tell she is trying to draw my attention away from Daniel. I do the exact opposite of what she wants and look at Daniel.

He`s tall and has the smallest hint of a strong built. His hair is croppy blonde with a slight shade of light brown at the edge. I see that his eyes are crystal clear of the color blue and I realize this guy is a Hermes kid with the mischievous and elfin features. A sibling of Luke.

I turn back to Annabeth with a heavy heart. She looks at me with pleading grey eyes and tries to step closer to me but I back up. I puts my hands in front me and my palms at her as a sign of warding her off. She doesn`t stay but does keep walking towards me and grabs my wrists.

"Percy, please listen! I`m sorry! I never meant for you to find out this way. It just that you-I-him and I—," she stutters and I interrupt her. I yank my wrists from her grip and stare at her in the eyes. "Annabeth, what are you getting at? And why are you cheating on me?" I ask her in a quiet voice. Annabeth sighs and steps closer to me. We are now chest to chest and nose to nose but this is not a position I like right now. She cheats on me and then expects me forgive her. I want to be angry but I just can`t. To be angry, you must have an ability or strength to get feelings and I don`t. Hypothetically speaking that is.

"It was just that you`ve been gone for _two_ months! I missed you and then one day Daniel kissed me, making me feel wanted. And also we`ve been dating for two years and you haven`t done anything to speed our relationship up!" Annabeth tells me truthfully and puts her hands on her hips then looks at me like this is all my fault. How would it be my fault? She is the one who cheated on me…but I still love her too much to be mad at her. If she wants to be with the Daniel guy then so be it. I understand now at what Malcolm was trying to tell me. It also explains everyone except Thalia avoiding me. _Be careful and don`t do anything drastic_, Malcolm had said. I`m going to respect his wishes.

I step back from Annabeth and smile sadly at her. My hand slips into my pocket and I pull out the wedding ring box. No, I am not going to propose to her now. It`s too late for that because she cheated on me. She couldn`t wait for me like I would have done for her. Since she can`t do that then she is not someone I need in my life.

Annabeth`s grey eyes widen and tears wells up in them. She reaches out to the touch the velvet box and I let her. I then turn from her and walk to Daniel. I give him the box and he looks at me in surprise. "Keep this. Since Annabeth can`t marry me, then save this for when you propose to her. She special and don`t give her up so easily," I tell him and look back at the sky. The sun is clearly setting and rays of red and pink shine over us all. I am wrong. Something did go wrong and it can`t be helped. I run away from Daniel and Annabeth with my head down. Annabeth is calling after me and I can tell she is starting to chase after me but don`t allow that to happen. I quicken my speed and run off to my cabin. On the way I pass Thalia and she gives me a questioning look but I ignore it and keep my direction to my cabin.

By the time I reach it, tears are threatening to fall out but I don`t allow then too. I won`t cry over Annabeth. She`s a missing memory for me. Right now, I`m going to have to speak to Thalia and then do something drastic. It`s stupid that I would actually do this but sometimes the heart does something unacceptable and this is one of them. Sometimes to forget pain, you have to stray away. Maybe someone might make me change my mind but it is most unlikely.

I push my way into my cabin and collapse on my bed. Pain of being hurt still is stained in but hopefully it will wash away soon. I take a deep breath and finger the beads of my Camp Half-Blood leather necklace. _It`s time_, I tell myself and slip the leather cord over my head. I place the necklace on my pillow and stand up, sliding off my bed. With a last sigh, I walk out the door. _Time to go._


	2. Chapter 2

Author`s Note:

Hey you all! I`m back. Sorry that I didn`t get to update faster. I was busy but here I am now. Alright let`s get started! By the way, read my profile because I use it sort of like a blog. It`ll give you information on my stories daily.

I don`t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Recap:**

_I push my way into my cabin and collapse on my bed. Pain of being hurt still is stained in but hopefully it will wash away soon. I take a deep breath and finger the beads of my Camp Half-Blood leather necklace. It`s time, I tell myself and slip the leather cord over my head. I place the necklace on my pillow and stand up, sliding off my bed. With a last sigh, I walk out the door. Time to go._

Thalia`s P.O.V:

I stand about near the cabins when I see a figure running from the beach at the far end. I take a small step forward, trying to see who it is. The figure, which I see is a guy, gets closer and I notice his sea green eyes in the darkening light. Is that Percy? He has a distressed look on his face and sadness clouds his eyes. He was still too far away for me to be sure that the guy is Percy but he seems to be him. Who else would have sea green eyes? But still, Percy is a carefree guy. He`s not distressed nor is he usually sad. This guy looks like someone just broke his heart and stomped on it over and over again. I decide to ignore him, thinking he`s just another guy who got dumped or something like that. I know it might be mean to think this so carelessly but heartbreak isn`t in my department. Besides, I`m a hunter and there wouldn`t be much I can do to actually comfort the guy that I don`t even know without Lady Artemis getting mad.

Suddenly the guy is only a few feet in front of me and I get a good look at him before he brushes past me. Raven hair, sea green eyes, cocky grin that`s not actually there but I can imagine it. It`s Percy! What`s he so sad about? I look at him as he passes me and prepare to ask him what`s wrong. But he just ignores me and hurries off to his cabin, slamming the door behind him. Anger fills my veins at his rude actions but then it turns to worry. Guilt too. I shouldn`t be angry at Percy. He seems to be upset about something and I should be a supportive hunter friend and comfort him. Whatever happened certainly makes my usually cheerful and cocky male friend clearly depressed. And I don`t like that.

Some of the campers nearby stop what they are doing and start to stare at Percy`s cabin. Some take a look at the beach and then back at the sky. They turn their gazes back at Percy`s cabin in almost unison—which is a bit scary—and all hold up four fingers. The wind seems to pick up as soon as everyone lowers their fingers. I`m confused by their weird actions. When I am going to ask the nearest why they did that and what they mean, Percy`s cabin door swings open and Percy walks out with his fists clench tight together. The first thing I notice about him is that his Camp Half-Blood necklace isn`t anywhere in sight. But that isn`t what that scares me. What scares me is the blank and neutral look on his face. He doesn`t have a smile nor does he have a frown.

I step forward to him and stare in question at Percy`s face. He looks back at me but doesn`t say anything although I swear that the corners of his lips lifts up a bit. Then they droop back down.

Seeing that he won`t be saying anything unless that I do, I sigh. "What`s wrong?" I ask him with worry edging its way into my tone. He just looks down and doesn`t reply. I bite my lip and move closer to him so that we are only a feet apart. What is wrong with him? He has never been this sad before. Not even when Annabeth was taken away. Wait, Annabeth….Didn`t Percy look heartbroken when I thought he was someone else? Could Annabeth have done something that could have hurt Percy? Could she have broken up with him? Would she do something like that? Those unanswered questions swirls around in my head. I think about the latter question. Would she do something like that? Annabeth is not always the sweetest and shyest girl around but she`s not someone who would just go breaking people`s heart. And she loves Percy—doesn`t she? I mean why wouldn`t she. Ahem, by that I mean Percy is a great guy and all. I don`t have feelings for Percy. I`m a hunter for Zeus`s sake! Somewhere out in the west side of camp, thunder rumbles through the sky. _Sorry Father_! Anyways…

"After dinner, `kay?"

I nearly jump in surprise. My head snaps up to look at Percy. "W-what?" I ask. When did Percy start talking again? And what did he say? Percy smiles at me and repeats his words. "I said that I`ll tell you what`s wrong after dinner because dinner was just announced," he says in a soft voice. His voice…it sounds so fragile. How can an eighteen year old teenager sound so much like a little boy who had a rough life? Who got hurt and mistreated all the time. Who`s afraid to be hurt again. How? How can he be so much like that? It really shouldn`t be possible. But it is and I feel depressed by that.

Percy gives me another forced smile. "I`ll meet you by the beach later, okay?" he asks me. I nod and don`t dare say anything as he turns around, heading towards the dinner hall. I notice all the campers filing into lines with their cabin leaders and hurrying down to the dinner hall like Percy. With a desperate sigh I walk to the Artemis cabin and see that all the hunters are waiting for me. Some give me questioning glances but choose not to say anything. The hunters follow me out and down to the dinner hall. On the way I notice the tense atmosphere. The hunters don`t seem fazed by this but I am. It seems like everyone is on a secret that neither I nor the hunters know. Ridiculous.

The hunters and I arrive to the dinner hall and we sit down at the Artemis table. Chiron stands up and raises his glass. "To the gods!" he shouts and we all repeat him. When I am hand a bowl of bisques and a plate of cheeseburgers and toasted fries, I stand up with some of the other campers and go over the open flame, my plate of cheeseburgers and fries in my hand. I silently pray to Father then scrape off a few cheeseburgers into the flame. _Please Father. What is wrong with Percy? I need to know. Even if he is already going to tell me. _

Silently I turn back around with my half empty plate, catching the scent from the flame as I walk back to the Artemis table. The scent is like a combination of the sea and the sky. Rain, salt, water, wind, seaweed, sea breeze. It`s so intoxicating. I sit down on the table bench and set down my plate. A goblet now is sitting down next to my bowl of bisque. I pick it up. "Cherry coke," I tell the goblet and it violently shakes before dark red soda appears into it. The soda fizzles before it calms down. I take a sip and place the goblet back down. The wind picks up as I pick up a cheeseburger and take a bite out of it. It`s nice to eat a cheeseburger. There aren`t exactly a lot of time to go to a fast food restaurant while hunting and I missed it.

While I eat, I glance at Percy occasionally. He keeps his head down, raven strands falling into his eyes. My eyes follow his every movement. The twitch of his hand, the biting on his lower lip, the swift movement as he picks up his cheeseburger. I don`t know why I`m actually doing this. Normally I don`t stare at Percy like this. Thinking back to my earlier thought, I keep on looking at Percy while eating at the same time. _I don`t have feelings for Percy_. It`s true, isn`t it? I don`t have feelings for Percy and that`s that. No way can I like Percy. I`m a hunter and I can`t like men which I don`t. Tired with the argument I`m having with myself, I force my gaze from Percy and back to the hunters. They didn`t seem to notice me staring intensively at Percy. Either that or they did see it and just choose to ignore for now. Hopefully the first one. If it`s the latter, then I don`t think I`ll live it down.

Annabeth looks at Percy and she stares at him with longing. I can see tear stains streaked against her cheeks and her guilt-ridden eyes. Annabeth turns her gaze to a guy at the Hermes table, who looks a lot like Luke. The guy catches her gaze and he grins at her. He winks at her and then turns his attention back to one of his siblings who sneers at him in disgust. Annabeth blushes as she smiles goofily at the guy`s back. My mouth falls open. _What the hell_? Why is Annabeth doing that? It`s like she`s cheating on Percy! Wait…no it can`t be. Annabeth would never do that.

Lightning crackles through the sky and the clouds starts to gather together in a darkened mass. Rain starts sprinkle down around the border and slowly increases at each minute. Campers glance nervously at the sky while they eat. I do too. _What is Father so angry about_?

I finish off my cheeseburger and start on my fries. The whole time I keep my stare at Percy. He is already half-way through his fries and takes a swig out of his goblet. The wind blows hard, making his hair more windblown than it already is in a cute way. Wait, did I just think Percy is…cute? I shake my head to clear my mind. The loudness of the thunderclaps is not letting me think straight. Instead of going back to my thoughts I pay attention to the campers. Most are talking in hushed whispers while other keep low and peek looks at Percy. The ones talking are acting like any minute someone is going to go over and yell at them. Why would anyone do that?

Two talking campers—a girl and a boy—sit at the Apollo table. The hunters aren`t paying attention me so I lean in slightly. The boy and the girl`s conversation is now audible to me. They seem to be discussing something important.

"Laylin, that`s really happening?" the boy asks and the Laylin girl nods. When she looks at everyone I pretend that I`m not listening and play with my fries. Laylin sighs and she fingers the hem of her goblet. "Yes—we are all hoping Percy doesn`t do anything terrifying because of Daniel," she tells the boy.

Percy? Why are they talking about Percy and who`s Daniel? What do they mean by hoping Percy won`t do anything drastic? I feel so confuse. With my head in my hand I scoot an inch closer to the talking kids and listen more carefully.

"Do you think he will?" the boy asks Laylin in question. Laylin looks at Percy sitting at his table with a grim look on his face. She averts her gaze from him and turns it back to the boy. She doesn`t say anything for a while as she dips her spoon into her bisque and swirls it around the creamy soup. Then in a small voice she says, "I really don`t know, Andrew. I really don`t." She clamps her mouth close tightly and refuses to say anything else. Andrew peers at her worried but doesn`t try to pry a word out of her. He just stares at his empty plate and soup-filled bowl.

I turn my attention away from them when I see Percy stand up with his plate empty and his bowl full. Of course he wouldn`t eat it. He`s a Poseidon kid and the soup has fish, lobster, crab and shellfish in it. Seafood. Better not to eat it.

Percy leaves his plate and bowl at his table and walks out of the dinner hall with a neutral expression. Several gazes follow his movement out. I finish off my last fry and pick up my spoon, dunking it into the bisque. Percy can wait for me to finish my soup, can`t he? Surely it wouldn`t be a burden to him. Even though I am willing to finish all my food first, I can`t help but really want to know what`s wrong with Percy. It has to be something emotionally. If it`s physically then he would have a bruised eye. Or a bleeding wound. So, something had happen that hurt Percy in emotions. It would explain the deep sadness and depressing eyes. What I really want to know is, _what_? What is going on? What happened that hurt Percy? What? So many questions! And so little room and time for a chance to answer them.

I shove the last spoonful of soup into my mouth and pull it back out, setting it back down, then stand up. Phoebe, the hunter to my right looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. I sigh and just tell her that I have to meet a friend then hurry out of the dinner hall.

Percy`s probably far ahead off me so I hurry to the beach. Along the way I pass Grover sitting near the edge of the forest. He doesn`t notice me and keeps with doing whatever he is doing with a pile of leaves. I push further pace. While I run I can`t help but let my thoughts wonder to Percy. And it`s not about his sadness. No, it`s about how I feel about Percy. Sure, he is a great friend but I wonder if I want more. Usually I would dismiss that thought because I'm a hunter but right now I want to know. If it`s what I think it is then I don`t know if that`s a good thing or not. Besides, Percy is dating Annabeth. Even if I do like him and am willing to give up being a hunter for him—which I will not—, Percy is still in love with Annabeth and nothing can change that.

With a satisfied sigh I bite my bottom lip and focus on getting to Percy. The beach is only a few feet ahead. I slow down my pace and change it to jogging level. It`s darker so I can`t see if Percy is there or not from this distance. I`m hopeful that he is and it turns out I`m right. Percy is sitting at the shoreline the beach, the sea water lapping at the soles of his Nikes sneakers. I stop jogging and walk slowly over to him. He doesn`t see me when I sit down next to him. I look at where is line of attention is and I see the beautiful sea twinkling by the last signs of light. Everything is so…peaceful. I just hope that nothing can ruin this.

Percy is still staring at the sea. Then he looks down at the sand and places his finger into it. His finger traces shapes and symbols. At first they seem like gibberish to me until I realize he`s writing in Greek. Quickly I decipher it.

The first line translates into: _Sometimes truth is difficult, isn`t it? Everyone seems to think that hiding the truth is the best choice. They seem to think that secrets are alright to keep in. That isn`t true._

I bite my lip again and find that the skin is now weary and the slightest of blood trickles into my mouth. Why is he writing that? Does he know that I`m right next to him? Percy erases the Greek in the sand by grazing the side of his hand across and then he traces another set of symbols.

_So, you wanted to know what`s wrong with me, right?_

Startled I stare up at Percy and he turns his face to me, smiling. He doesn`t say anything and I take that as a motion for me to talk.

"Yes I do," I tell him. He sighs and stares up at the dark sky. I follow his example and wait patiently for his explanation.

"Where should I start? How about when I got back from my quest? Let`s do the short version. Alright, um…oh yeah! I was looking for Annabeth and found her at the beach kissing another guy. She cheated on me and thought it was my fault that it happened," He tells me. My mouth falls open and I look at Percy in shock. Annabeth…cheated on Percy? I must have heard wrong.

"W-what?" I ask, nearly choking on my own words. Percy cocks his head at me.

"You heard what I said," he mutters. I glare furiously at him. No, NO! Annabeth did not cheat on him! She would never do that. Would she?

"You`re lying!" I accuse him, letting my anger get control of me. It`s Percy`s turn to get mad. He whips around and stands up abruptly. He clenches his fist and slams them stiffly against his sides.

"I`m telling the truth! Annabeth cheated on me!" he says to me as his voice grows gradually louder. This is like one of our fights again. I get mad at him and reciprocate the anger, making us fight at each other. Then we make up and become friends again. But…this time I have a horrible feeling it won`t be happening that way.

Percy glares at me but I can tell he doesn`t like this. That`s not how I`m feeling. What I`m feeling is anger and beyond furious. Hatred boils through my veins. Why is he lying? Annabeth would never do anything like that! Never!

I push him backwards but he stands his ground. "No! No, you`re not! Why are you lying?" I shout. Percy growls at me. He takes a step forward and his fists clenches harder until they turn stark white. I note that the wind is blowing extremely hard and the waves are crashing against our thighs. Lightning and thunder crackles through the sky. But I don`t care. All I know is that I`m pissed at Percy. He`s so arrogant! And stupid! Doesn`t he know between lying and truth? He wrote it in the sand only a few minutes ago so why is he lying? I curl my fingers into fists and my nails dig into skin. I can feel wet blood dripping into my palm. How painful.

Percy bites his lower lip and he looks straight at me in the eyes. I can see the anger, literally. Also hurt, pain, sadness, comfortableness and agony but not hatred. Why not? I hate him so he should hate me. There I said it! I hate Perseus Jackson! I hate Percy Jackson! The stupid son of Poseidon. The guy who`s lying. The guy who I even considered that I might have feelings for. And I hate him. _I hate him_, I think. Then,_ Do I_? Do I? Do I? Do I hate Percy Jackson? I did think it five times but do I really mean it? I feel so confused so I say the first thing on my mind to Percy. "I hate you!"

The first thing I see in Percy`s eyes are hurt, then they change back to ferocity. Rain soaks through the barrier and down onto us. Why rain is going through, I don`t know neither do I care for the moment. All I care is that Percy is lying to me and is accusing Annabeth, someone who is like my little sister, of cheating on him. I don`t like that. I don`t like liars. Especially ones who are the son of my father`s brother and rival. Someone who I can`t stand nor can try to be nice to. Someone despicable.

"You`re being stupid and an idiot," he shouts at me but didn`t say he hates me back. Why? Then his words register to me. All I`m feeling builds up in me and what I do next is something I can`t explain and will regret.

With the rain pouring down, our hair soaked wet and hanging into our faces, I step closer to him so our noses are almost touching and our chests are hovering over the other. Then I slap him hard across the face, really hard. Percy gasps and stumbles backwards. He looks at me shocked and hesitantly places his right hand over his cheek. I`m shocked too. What did I just do? I take a step forward to Percy but he backs away from me then turns around and runs off before I can say even two words. He disappears off into the rain and leaves me standing there with regret and guilt as my only feelings left.

I drop to my knees and stare at the hand that I slapped Percy with. I can see smudges of his blood smeared against the palm. The reminder of what I did to him.

The waves of the sea roll and crash down to my sides and neck as I pull myself further into the salty water. The liquid splashed over my hands and Percy`s blood drips down into the sea. I silently walk out of the sea and down the beach.

Leaving the sight of the fight behind I trail down to the cabins. Far in the distance I can see the small glow of the fire where the campers are probably seated in the amphitheater, singing along to campfire songs. Even the hunters must be there. How they would do that in the rain, I don`t know. Like a heartless ghost I walk into the space inside the circle of cabins and just stand there in the freezing rain. I can see the hearth has died out, leaving only glowing coals left.

The cabins are all empty except one. The Poseidon cabin. Lights are turn off but I can tell Percy`s in there. _He won`t want to talk to me_, I realize and swiftly trudge to the silver Artemis cabin. With a heavy heart I walk through the doorway and force myself down onto one of the bunks. Before I fall asleep completely I whisper one last thing to the empty cabin.

"I am stupid and an idiot…"

Author`s Note:

Dun dun dun! Thalia`s still in denial and then she hurts Percy physically! I hope you like it. I couldn`t resist ending with angst. This chapter is 8 pages.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT READ Author`s Note:

Hey,

In this chapter there will be someone singing a song that I wrote (what? If I can write stories then I can write songs). The songs sort of like a lullaby or something like that. If you`ve read The Hunger Games then you might have an idea of what kind of lullaby I`m talking about. I can`t tell you anymore about it since you will read it anyways.

If some of you readers have read my story before I rewrote it then read the following below but if you hadn`t then don`t:

Okay the person singing the lullaby is someone familiar to Percy. Also remember Fear? Well she has a new power. It`s cool. You`ll see later on. I also formatted this story to be sort of like an actual chapter book.

By the way, I really want my reviews to go to 60 by the time I do chapter 4, please. *gives you all a puppy dog eyes*

This is really out of topic but this chapter might just be one of my favorite ones. Also another off topic announcement—if you all want me to explain sort of a more detailed summary of this entire story then just PM me or put it in a review.

Here`s the story. MORE REVIEWS=MORE AND FASTER CHAPTERS WRITTEN=MORE READING FOR YOU=YAY! Thanks for all the great reviews.

I don`t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Recap**:

_The cabins are all empty except one. The Poseidon cabin. Lights are turn off but I can tell Percy`s in there. He won`t want to talk to me, I realize and swiftly trudge to the silver Artemis cabin. With a heavy heart I walk through the doorway and force myself down onto one of the bunks. Before I fall asleep completely I whisper one last thing to the empty cabin._

_"I am stupid and an idiot…"_

Percy`s P.O.V:

The rain continues to flow down behind the glass of the window that I`m directly staring at. I shift in my chair and try to see through the pouring droplets. A silhouette of a girl stands near the burned-out hearth. I can`t really see who it is but I know it`s Thalia. Who else would be standing there out in the open rain, staring at a hearth that isn`t even burning anymore? It sure wouldn`t be Malcolm. Thalia glances at my cabin and I bite my lower lip. She looks away and starts walking away to the Artemis cabin, staring at the glowing silver rooftop. I let out a sigh of relief and stand up. She didn`t come and try to talk to me which is good. I place a hand against the wound on my cheek. It feels wet and bloody under my fingers. Not wanting to feel my own blood anymore I remove my hand from my cheek and slump down onto my bed.

Everything had gone according to plan until the incident at the beach. The whole fight was never meant to happen but it did. Thalia getting angered with me never meant to happen. Thalia slapping me never meant to happen. Not of those were meant to happen. What I thought it would have gone like was that she would listen to everything I say then understand. I should have known that wouldn`t happen. Thalia is not an _understanding _person. Well, most of the time and for certain purposes. Like if her enemy/friend says that her best friend is cheating on him even if it`s true. It`s vexing that she won`t believe me but I really should get use to it. Or not—I`m still leaving. It may seem unusual that I would be leaving especially when my fatal flaw is personal loyalty but sometimes your flaw can be manipulated. If I leave it`s not like I`m betraying my friends. I`m only leaving camp and will help out Olympus whenever they need it. No one will stop me.

I look down at the Camp Half-Blood necklace lying on my pillow. The beads glimmer in the dim moonlight. Memories of everything I`ve been through. I want to keep it, to cherish and remember the last memories but I can`t. Someone else needs this. I slip the necklace into my hand and walk up to the far end corner of my cabin.

The stationery desk is laid with envelopes and blank pages of paper. I grab the nearest sheet and blink in the tears threatening to fall. With a small glance at the moon shining high in the sky outside my window I begin writing. Small paragraphs, short sentences. Everything that I`m sorry for is inscribed down. Explanations on why I'm leaving are mostly the only parts that are important. Once I am done with the first letter I slip into an envelope and mark the envelope`s front with the words: _For the camp_. Then I take a second sheet of paper. I write down the only few words I need, slip the letter into another envelope and mark it with the word: _Thalia_. The letters in my hand I walk back to my bunk and drop them down onto the end of the comforter along with my beaded necklace. Hopefully the first person who finds these tomorrow is Thalia.

The emergency backpack that I got kept is carefully hidden underneath my bunk. I pull it out and check inside to see what`s available in it. There`s a long throwing knife, a sack of apples, three hundred dollars and a handful of drachmas sealed in a zip-lock bag, a few flashlights with batteries and a canteen of fresh water. Not much but I guess it will do. I pull out the hoodie and slip it on over my head. The close the backpack. I don`t exactly know where I am going to go. Maybe back to my mom`s apartment. I had moved out a few months ago to live at camp but promised to visit. I`ll probably stay there for a couple months until I can get a hold of a job and rent my own apartment.

I sling the backpack over my shoulder and walk towards the door of my cabin. I open it and blink at what I see. Rain pours down in clear sheets like a tiny diamonds as lightning crackles in large amounts. The hearth has finally died out leaving only soaked coals left. All the campers seem to be asleep. I see that everything is utterly quiet except for the constant rumbles of thunder and platter of rain. _So soothing_, I think and keep my grip onto the strap of the backpack. I look back at the inside of my cabin and smile. "Goodbye," I say feeling slightly silly for talking to a cabin and walk out.

As I descend through the border line the wind picks up and whistles in my ear. It seems as if the gods don`t want me to leave. Ha, too bad for them. I walk down Half-Blood hill, stopping at Thalia`s pine tree. _Thalia_. It feels strange to me. I don`t exactly know what it is but maybe…love? It could be considering everything. Possibly I could be in love with Thalia but still it`s not going to happen. She`s a hunter and I`m leaving camp which means I won`t be seeing her—forever. She wouldn`t love me back anyways. _Some happy ending this is_, I think bitterly as I place my hand over the bark of Thalia`s tree. Pelesus, around the tree, looks up at me and snorts sadly. Smoke curls in the hair and evaporates in the rain. I pat Pelesus on the top of his snout and wave a farewell to him. He doesn`t do anything but sends rings of smoke into the air.

My hair is now soaked wet as I walk to the edge of the streets. A few cars pass me while I just sit there in the grass, staring into the night. There is no moon or stars while the rain just pours down in heavy sheets. Only dark clouds coating the entire stretch of the sky are shown. Either Lord Zeus takes pity on what happened and thought that making it rain would be acceptable or today is just a really bad day. I think about it for a minute. Yep, it`s the latter. Seems as if the fates hate me.

While the misery continues I sit there eating an apple from my supply. Actually it`s more like eating apple and rain together. Not exactly a good taste unless you like rain flavored apples. I roll my eyes. _Yum, the natural taste of rain and apples_. How wonderful. With all the bad luck going around I don`t think I can take bad food too. Maybe when I get to my mom`s apartment and she`s awake, she`ll cook me up some blue pancakes. I grin at that thought. Then I sigh and prop myself onto my elbows, waiting for a taxi to come by. Soon one does. The taxi stops in front of me. I get up and walk towards it. When I get inside, the guy driving the taxi turns to look at me.

"Where to?" he grunts.

I tell him my mom`s new address.

"Hmm, that`s going to be expensive. Especially in this weather," he tells me.

"I have money," I simply say and he takes off driving. During the whole ride I just stare out the window. What I`m doing, is it really such a good idea? Can I just hide away from all the gods and demigods, keeping them out of my life as much as I`m able to? I am a demigod too as well as a powerful one. Keeping away from any signs of gods or anything in Greek mythology isn`t going to be very easy. They`ll find me as long as I`m on Earth. I sigh and put my head in my hands. Why are things so hard for me?

When the driver arrives at my mom`s apartment building I hand him a twenty and get out. "Keep the change," I tell him and close the door behind me. I walk into the building and go up the stairs to the floor my mom and Paul, my stepfather live on. But when I get to their door I see a note taped to it.

_Dear Percy,_

_If you are reading this, then I`m sorry honey but Paul and I have moved to Chicago. We`re sorry that we hadn`t informed you earlier on but you were at camp. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. This apartment is still on my lease until August 21. If you want you can stay here until then but at exactly 10 AM sharp you must leave. The key is under the doormat. I love you and will miss you. Call me if you want to talk, oh and I hope you are happy with Annabeth. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I stare at the note and rip it off the door. My mom left? How can this day get any worse? Oops, I jinxed it. Now either a herd of Scythian Dracaena will attack me or I will be zapped by a huge lightning bolt. How pessimistic. I pull out the key from under the doormat and slide it into the keyhole. The doorknob makes a click sound when I turn the key to the left and the door creaks open. My mom wrote that I would have to leave by August 21, didn`t she? What day is today anyways? I walk into the apartment and immediately drop my wet backpack down. The entire place is lit in darkness. I fumble with the living room light switch and flip it up. Light illuminates throughout the apartment. The first thing that I notice is that all of the furniture is gone in the living room. I walk down the hall to my bedroom and open the door. Everything in my bedroom has disappeared except for a small calendar. I check the calendar and see that it`s August 21. So I will only be able to stay for this night and then have to find some other place to stay the next morning.

"Where exactly am I going to go?" I question myself. Oh gods, now I`m talking to myself. The first sign of insanity is talking to yourself or to no one in particular.

I walk to the living room and unzip my backpack. Coughing slightly I see grab an apple and take a bite out of it. The sweet fruit replenishes my hunger and thirst. With the apple in my hand I stride back to my bedroom and climb onto the fire escape. The moon lace that I got from Calypso's island is still there, glowing in the rainy night. I lean against the railing and stare at Manhattan while eating my apple. Noises from the cars down below. Never is New York quiet. Even in this weather. A few raindrops fall down on my head but none more than that amount. The ladder and other fire escape above me protects most of my body from the rain. Good thing too because if I endure anymore of it I`ll get a cold sooner or later. I finish off my apple and place the core onto the flat surface of the railing.

Silent pours of the rain. Light rumbles of thunder and bright flashes of lightning. Those are the only things I can sense as I walk back into my bedroom. Darkness, whispers of the wind, platter of water. Every sound in this empty apartment is cold and dreary. I find some old winter blankets in the closet and hastily pile them into a bed on the floor of my bedroom. Then I bring my backpack from the living room floor to my bedroom and push it up against the wall. Finally I lie down onto the fake bed, cautiously sliding my hand into my pocket. In case anything happens, I`ll be prepared. Soon at the late hours my consciousness loses and I fall into slumber.

In my dream I appear in a dark room. Diamonds hang from the bottom to the ceiling, making wide and long semi-circles. The walls and carpeting is all the color black and the only lighting in this room are two torches hanging from the wall I`m facing. In the middle of the torches is a four poster bed. A teenage girl sits on top of the comforters and sheets with her back to me. The light from the torches are enough for me to see her pitch black hair and that she holds a sleek black violin. She tilts her head a bit and her long hair floats to the left, gleaming in the limited amount of light. I want to get closer so I can see who she really is but an invisible force holds me down. All I can do is watch.

The girl begins to play sad melody on her violin. The music…it is so beautiful yet so depressing. Like the tune of a lullaby. Then the girl begins to sing. Her voice is as beautiful as her melody and as clear too. I listen carefully to the lyrics of the girl`s sad song.

_Far in the forest, hidden long ago_

_A field of ice, a sheet of snow_

_Laid a bed of daisies, and coats of green_

_The only left, the only seen_

She pauses for a moment, and then continues. As she sings, the flames lit in the torches quickly builds up, rising higher with each word.

_Here is the place of cold_

_Here is the place of words untold_

_Where you see the birds made of ice_

_Sing a song of sacrifice_

_Far in the forest, with a daisy_

_The loss, the word of sorry_

_A single coat of green only remains_

_The light fades and the sorrow gains_

_Here is where you find the dark_

_Here is where you find no lighting spark_

_Now my love, please unwound_

_For this is the forest that won`t be found_

When the last part is sung, the fire dies down back to its original height. A gloomy atmosphere approaches. The girl sighs and sets down her violin. She combs her fingers through her long hair and stares at the wall with such intensity that I almost suspect that she is trying to set it on fire. Suddenly the room starts to dim out and I feel myself drift away. Just before the entire place disappears I hear the girl mutter one last thing under her breath.

"Πάγος ιισ νερό."

I translate it quickly. _Ice is water_. Everything turns dark and I disappear to another demigod dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Author`s Note:

I`m back. Here is chapter do more reviews!

I don`t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Recap:**

_When the last part is sung, the fire dies down back to its original height. A gloomy atmosphere approaches. The girl sighs and sets down her violin. She combs her fingers through her long hair and stares at the wall with such intensity that I almost suspect that she is trying to set it on fire. Suddenly the room starts to dim out and I feel myself drift away. Just before the entire place disappears I hear the girl mutter one last thing under her breath._

_"Πάγος ιισ νερό."_

_I translate it quickly. Ice is water. Everything turns dark and I disappear to another demigod dream._

Thalia`s P.O.V:

Someone shakes my shoulder. I open my eyes, finally awake and see the youngest recruit at the age of seven, Miranda Pascaski staring down at me with wide ocean blue eyes. The cabin is completely empty except for Miranda and I. The door is open wide and I see that there is no more rain but only gray clouds covering the sky. Water puddles in the grass. I prop myself up onto my elbows and look at Miranda. She cocks her head at me. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," I say and raise an eyebrow at her. "Where`s everyone? Shouldn`t they still be in bed?"

Miranda looks confuse. "What do you mean? You overslept. Everyone`s at the dinner hall, eating breakfast," she confirms to me and puts her hands behind her back. I stare at her, surprised. Why would I oversleep? I`m usually the first awake. I only oversleep when I`m distressed about something. What am I distressed about—then it comes to me. Percy saying that Annabeth was cheating on him, me getting angry at him, anger, me slapping him. Not all the details are coming to me since I am practically still half-asleep but I remember enough. Oh gods, what have I done? I know that lying is a horrible thing but hurting one physically is worse. I groan and lean my head into my hands. "How many minutes am I late for breakfast?" I ask Miranda and lift my head up. I get off the bunk and stand up. Miranda puts a finger to her chin and thinks about it. After a few minutes of just staring at her, I start to get irritated. Even though Miranda is a pretty good hunter for a seven year old, she still isn`t exactly the brightest person when it comes to anything that has to do with time or arithmetic. I wait a little longer. She just stands there thinking. Soon I just decide to give her a little more time to think by cleaning myself up. I pull out my silver hunter`s backpack and snatch a pair of new, fresh clothing and eyeliner. Miranda still stands there like a statue. Seconds tick by and when I realize that she isn`t going to be figuring it out any sooner, I walk to the bathroom at the end of the cabin and go in, shutting and locking the door behind me.

The lights are on for some strange reason. Maybe one of the hunters forgot to turn them off. I stare at the mirror hanging above the sink and place the eyeliner on the end of the sink. The sight I see in the mirror is surprising to me. Dark shadows under my eyes, pale cheeks, red tinged eyes, slight bleeding lip. How can this all happen in one night? I groan and turn the handles on to COLD. Fresh water flows down from the faucet. I cup my hands underneath the small waterfall and water fills into them. I splash the water onto my face and the cold contact awakens me a little more so I can recall the details of the events last night. Percy had written some message in the sand, had he not? Something about truth. Also I slapped him hard enough to make him bleed. Why did I let my anger get the best of me? Why couldn`t I have controlled myself a little more? Why? Not wanting to think about it anymore, I splash more water on my face and rub away the redness in my eyes. I turn the water off and open the hot water on in the shower. A hot shower will clear my head. _But not the guilt_, I think bitterly in my head as I test the water. I strip off my clothing and step into the hot water. It seems as if the completely relaxes me from my growing problems. The water pats down onto my hair as if soothing me. I wash my hair with shampoo and conditioner and scrub away blood marks on my arms or hands. Percy`s blood and mine.

While I shower and clean myself up, I think about what I should do when I see Percy. I could talk to him, but if he ignores me then I don`t know what to do. Maybe I could zap him with lightning but he`s already hurt enough because of me. Hopefully he`ll just listen. Percy isn`t the kind of guy to stay mad at someone for a long time and ignore them.

I sigh, step out of the shower, grab a towel from the rack nearby and wrap it around me. I walk back to the mirror and wring water out from my hair and into the sink. The water drains down. I secure the towel and wipe some drops of water from my face then pick up the eyeliner sitting on the end of the sink. After carefully coating black eyeliner thinly around my eyes to cover up the dark shadows under them, I let the towel drop down and pull on the clothing I brought. A silver tank top and a pair of black pants. The usual. I pick the towel back up and rub it against my hair, trying to get the extra water out. Then I throw the towel into the dirty laundry bin, unlock the door and walk out, closing the lights behind me.

Miranda is still standing there thinking, frozen in the same spot. She looks like she is breathing but I can`t really tell. Possible that she could have had stopped breathing and froze there in death. Any way could work. I walk over to her and shake her shoulder. She jerks out of her daze and stares brightly at me.

"Come on. Let`s go," I tell her and walk out of the Artemis cabin with her trailing after me. All the campers seem to be gone. _Hmm, is it still breakfast time? I hope so. I`m starving and it`ll give me a chance to see Percy. _Guilt floods into me when I think Percy`s name. _He`ll forgive me_, I reassure myself. But I really don`t know.

When Miranda and I arrive at the dinner hall, all the campers are still there eating. Good, breakfast hasn`t ended. Chiron sees me and trots over. "Thalia, you and the young hunter over here are late for breakfast," he tells me in a stern voice. I nod. "I`m sorry Chiron but I overslept," I say. He gives a grim look but sighs and trots off. I grab Miranda`s arm and steer her to the Artemis table, where the hunters are eating. A few hunters, including Phoebe, give me questioning looks but I just brush it off. Miranda sits down next to Jaine Meraska, a ten year old daughter of Athena and I sit down at the head of the table. There already is a plate of pancakes and naturally smoked bacon and a goblet set down, waiting for me. I pick up the goblet and whisper to it, "Orange juice." The goblet violently shakes and orange liquid fills to the brim. I am about to pick up my spoon and dig into the food when I hear someone call out, "Where`s Percy?"

My gaze and attention snaps up from my food. I recognize the voice. It`s Annabeth`s. She points to the Poseidon table and I glance over to it like all the other campers. The table had a full plate and empty goblet but Percy wasn`t there. I frown. How couldn`t I have even noticed Percy wasn`t there the moment I walked into the dinner hall? Chiron looks grim as he announces this. "Has anyone seen Perseus?" he asks looking at everyone. No one says anything. Chiron sighs at this and settles back down. "Very well, he must still be asleep. He should not be disturbed. Campers and hunters go back to your breakfast," he says. Everyone obeys him and flickers their attention to their food. I pick at mine, feeling worried. What happened to Percy? Usually he never misses breakfast. He may be eighteen and practically a man but he still is male. And males like their food. Then I remember. I pick up my plate and walk to the open flame.

The flames bite at my face as I scrape off a strip of bacon and a few pancakes. "For Zeus," I say and pause. "And for Artemis," I add. A strange scent of marigolds, roses, sea salt, rain and peppermint leaves approaches into the air. I walk away with my plate in my hands and sit back down at the Artemis table. For the next half hour, I eat silently and stare at the Poseidon table. When I'm done, I hurry off and wonder back to the cabins. I see that the Poseidon`s cabin`s door is wide open and walk over to see if Percy was still asleep. But when I get there, the bunks are all empty. The one in the middle, which I suspect is Percy`s, has two letter and Percy`s Camp Half-Blood beaded necklace laid down on the rumpled sheets. I start to panic. Where`s Percy? Could he have been kidnapped again? I rush in and search around Percy cabin to see if he was hiding. Nothing. I snatch the letters and look at them. One is labeled: _For the campers_,and the other labeled with my name. My fears are confirmed. Percy ran away. I run out of the cabin, holding my fear in. A few campers stare warily after me as I run to the Big House, heading for Chiron. When I get there, Chiron is just standing there on the porch, staring at the campers moving around to their activity. I stuff the envelope with my name on it into my pocket and walk up next to Chiron. He turns and looks at me. "Hello Thalia. What is it that you wanted?" he asks politely and smiles. I hold out the envelope labeled _For the Campers_ to him and bite chew on the inside of my cheek. "Percy r-ran away, Chiron," I tell him. Chiron pales and looks gravely at me in the eyes. I hand him the envelope and he takes it. He looks down at it and then back at me.

"Thalia, please get Annabeth for me," he orders me and then walks up to the edge of the porch, leaning against the wooden railing. I nod and hurry off. Annabeth is sitting in front of the Athena cabin, looking upset. She has a book about architecture in her hands, but she doesn`t seem to be really reading it. When she looks up and sees me, she smiles. "Hey Thalia."

I walk up to her. "Hey Annabeth, Chiron says he wants to see you," I tell her. "I`d better go. I have to get back to the hunters. Bye"

Annabeth nods and puts her book back into the Athena cabin. I walk off and search for the hunters. I find them at the archery range, shooting arrows at the targets. A few campers stand nearby, watching the hunters in amazement. _Those campers must be new_, I realize. Miranda sees me and walks over, an arrow still loaded into her bow. She smiles crazily at me. I smile back except not so crazy. "Where`ve you been?" Miranda asks me, her brown curls falling into her hazel eyes.

"I`ve been talking to Chiron," I say, still worried about Percy.

"What about?" Miranda asks me.

"You are a nosy little girl aren`t you."

"I try."

I roll my eyes and find a bow and sheath of arrows. Miranda goes back to her shooting and leaves me to be. I pick a target and start shooting arrows at the bull's-eye. Every arrow that lands on the target represents how I feel about Percy`s leaving.

Guilt.

_Twang! _The arrow hits bull`s-eye.

Confusion.

The arrow lands next to the first one.

Regret.

Another one lands on the bull`s-eye.

Sadness.

I am basically ripping the target apart.

I`m about to shoot another arrow when someone places a hand on my shoulder. I turn around abruptly and see Annabeth standing behind me with a grim look on her face. "There`s going to be a meeting in the rec room to discuss the letter Percy left after lunch," she tells me. I see tear streaks stained on her cheeks and she`s muttering something about this being all her fault under her breath. She turns and walks away from me without even saying bye. I`m confused. Why was she saying this is all her fault? She didn`t cause Percy to leave camp. I did. At least that`s what I think. I`m sure that the people who know that Percy ran away don`t know why he did it. Then I remember the letter in my pocket. I take it out and stare at my name written in black ink on the white envelope. Should I open it right now? It could be something important. But it can wait till after the meeting. I decide on the latter and leave the archery range with the hunters staring after me. I wonder off into the forest and find the creek where Capture the Flag is held. Everything is so guarded and sad. I sit down a rock and stare at the grey sky. Why did Percy leave? Percy isn`t someone who would leave his friends without a reason and he knows it. Will he be coming back? I don`t think I could be happy without seeing him a few times. He`s my friend and I`d miss him. Not the other reason. No, I do not love Percy Jackson. Nor do I like him more than a friend. I`m a hunter and all I think of him is as a friend. Something in the back of my mind says, _you`re in denial_. Oh great, I`m becoming insane. I fix my eyes on the creek. A ghost of a smile flickers on my lips as I remember the fight Percy and I had back when I wasn`t a hunter and he was only fourteen. It seems like every time we are together, we fight about something. Most of the fights are fun and childish while others are more serious and major. But we always make up in the end. The fight we had yesterday didn`t end that way. Why did I let my anger get so much in control of me? I sigh and put my head in my hands, feeling regret and guilt build up in me. When I look up, I see a figure coming out from the shadows. I stand up and walk over to fifteen year old Nico Di Angelo. He smirks at me and crosses his arms over his chest. I haven`t seen Nico since he was thirteen since I`ve been busy with the hunt and he never visits camp very often. Other than his age and height, Nico looks the same as ever. The floppy black hair that makes him look like he just came out of bed, dark eyes, olive skin, gloomy perception, scrawny limbs.

"Nico, what are you doing here at camp?" I ask him. Nico rolls his eyes and uncrosses his arms.

"Can`t I drop in to visit everyone?" he confirms to me. He brushes some dust of his leather jacket and follows me back to the creek. We sit down at the end, our feet barely touching the water.

"You could, Nico, but you usually don`t," I say. Nico smiles.

"Fine, you win," he says. "So where`s Percy at?"

I frown and immediately feel guilty. "He`s missing," I say.

Nico looks shocked as he stares at me. "What?"

"You heard what I said," I mutter then realize what I said was exactly what Percy said yesterday. Nico shakes his head and his back slumps. I feel nervous. Will this end like Percy and I`s fight? There wouldn`t be a reason why it will, but no one can be so sure.

Nico picks up a pebble and tosses it into the water. The pebble skips three times before it sinks down. I toss a pebble and it skips six times.

"Why is he missing? Was he kidnapped again?" Nico asks me. I shake my head and skip another pebble. "No, he wasn`t kidnapped. I'm pretty sure he ran away in the middle of the night. He left a letter for camp and his Camp half-Blood necklace behind," I say. I didn`t want to tell Nico about the extra letter left behind for me. It just seems private. Nico would probably ask for me to open it, anyways. I stare up at the sky. The grey clouds part away, allowing the warm sun to shine through. Immediate warmth covers me. It`s nice to have weather other than rain. Nico suddenly stands up. "I`d better go. Dad is going to get mad," he says and walks towards the trees. Over his shoulder he calls out, "But don`t forget to IM me on what the letter says"—and disappears into the shadows. I look back up at the sky. It`s pretty close to noon. It`s about a half an hour before the meeting. I have time to just stay and relax here. Being a hunter means that I don`t have to be anywhere according to schedule. So pretty much I can just skip all the classes and activities. Most of the hunters do that, only attending archery while the others go to half of the classes. They are usually the younger ones like Miranda.

"Where are you Percy?" I whisper. The words trail away into the wind. I focus on the gurgling creek as everything around me seems so blow away. My eyes close and sigh. Soon it`s noon and I have to get out of the forest. On my way to the rec room, I pass the cabin leaders for Apollo—Michael Yew—and Hermes—Travis and Connor Stolls walking towards the rec room too. Michael and the Stolls are talking about something.

"What`s the meeting about?" Michael asks. Travis shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"That`s no surprise," Connor smirks.

"Shut up," Travis growls. Connor and Michael laughs. The three start discussing something about a breakup at camp. I tune them out and hurry pass. When I get inside of the rec room, at least half of the cabin leaders are sitting there around the Ping-Pong table. The ones I can recognize are: Athena; Annabeth Chase, Dionysus; Clove Drin, Hecate; Sheena Myron (it`s a long story of how I know her), Aphrodite; Piper McLean, Demeter; Katie Gardner, Ares; Clarisse and Hephaestus; Leo Valdez. I sit down on the seat next to Annabeth. A brunette cabin leader looks at me and wrinkles her nose in confusion. "I thought this meeting was only for cabin leaders. Aren`t you a hunter?" she says with narrowed eyes. I stare at her for a moment before replying. "I`m the lieutenant of Artemis and the daughter of Zeus. Technically I would be the cabin leader of either the Zeus cabin since I`m the only daughter he has or the Artemis cabin considering that I`m her lieutenant."

The girl blushes. "Oh," she says and turns away from me. I face Annabeth and smile at her. I haven`t talked to her ever since I arrived at camp a few days ago. There never seemed to be the time. She was always going off into the forest and beach. But now I can finally talk with my best friend. Other than Percy but I don`t know if that counts anymore. We had a fight, I said I hated him, slapped him and he left. I might still call him one of my best friends but he might not. Quickly, I banish the thought out of my head and pay attention to Annabeth. "Hey Annie," I say, teasing by calling her Annie. Annabeth smiles at me half-heartedly. "Don`t call me that, Thalia," she says, not sounding into it. I feel worried for my friend. Looking closer at her, I see that she appears miserable with flattened blonde curls, red tinged eyes, irises filled with sorrow and tear streaked cheeks. I am about to ask her why she looks like that when the remaining cabin leaders walk in followed by Chiron. Everyone sits down at their respected spots and the meeting has begun.

"Alright campers, I`m sure you are all wondering why you are here," Chiron says and everyone nods excluding Annabeth and I. Chiron places the envelope I gave him earlier onto the table and the nearest lean in to look at it. "Well, it seems as if a camper has run away and he left a letter behind," Chiron says and lots gape at him. I slide my hand into my pocket and finger the hem of the letter labeled to me. Annabeth pales and bites her bottom lip, looking extremely anxious and nervous like she was waiting to go to the bathroom. She drums her fingers lightly against the table and stare daggers at the envelope. I almost expect the envelope to burst into flames or something like that. Chiron picks the envelope up into his hand and raises an eyebrow at everyone. "And does anyone know who that camper is?" he asks in a stony voice. No one says anything. They all wait in anticipation. Chiron sighs. "It is Perseus Jackson."

A round of shocked looks and horrified expression can be seen. But the one thing that is surprising is that everyone seems to expect it. Like they all knew this was happening but just wasn`t thinking it would happen so soon. I cross my arms over my chest and glance at Annabeth. She has her fist clenched and her lips pressed into a thin line. "Percy left us a letter in which I am sure is an explanation on his departure," Chiron says. He opens the envelope and pulls out a white sheet of paper. The whole paper is filled with writing, from top to bottom. Chiron smiles sadly at everyone then looks at me. "Thalia, could you read the letter?" he asks me. I nod and stand up to take the paper. When I look down at it, I see that it`s all in Greek. I smile a bit and start to read it to the campers.

_Dear campers,_

_If you have this note, then it is clear to you that you`ve all realized I`m gone. Well, I`m sure there should be an explanation on why. Where should I start? Most of you probably already knew this—Annabeth cheated on me. Yeah, yeah, the ones who didn`t know that are gasping and staring at this letter in shock_

I pause for a moment. He said it again: _Annabeth cheated on me. _It`s not true. He`s lying again except this time to all the cabin leaders. Chiron waves his hand patiently to the letter as an indication for me to continue.

_I do know one who won`t believe what I said. She`s the one I had a fight with about this—Thalia. If you all want to know how I know Thalia is there reading this letter, I`ll just say that you are all sort of predictable. That is not meant as an insult. I just know that all the cabin leaders, Thalia and Chiron are in the rec room to discuss about my leaving and the letter. This is the reason why I left the letter in the first place. Anyways, back to the reasons why I left. As you know, Annabeth cheated on me. The story behind this was when I got back from my quest to retrieve my father`s trident. I was looking for Annabeth because I was going to propose to her and when I had asked Malcolm, he told me she was at the beach. What I hadn`t expected was for him to also add in, "If you want to find her, she`s at the beach but be careful Percy. Don`t do anything drastic." When I arrived at the beach, Annabeth was already there. And she was making out with a guy and I assure you, it was not me. I recognize the guy as a Hermes guy. Apparently his name is Daniel. I had given the ring to him._

_When Annabeth saw me, she denied the cheating. Okay, I`m sure you all get the idea. The next reason was because I`m already 18 years old. I`m old enough to go on my own. I can`t stay at camp for the rest of my life. I`m sorry I had to do this. Please don`t try to find me unless it`s urgent. Thank you._

_ Yours truly,_

_Perseus Jackson,_

_Son of Poseidon,_

_Hero of Olympus_

_18 years old demigod_

_P.S: Thalia, if you still don`t believe me in Annabeth cheating; ask one of the campers or even Annabeth, herself._

When I finish, everyone is shocked. So am I. I turn to Annabeth. "Is it really true?" I ask her, hoping she would say no. But Annabeth nods. I stare at her and then angry stomp to her. "Why? Why did you do it Annabeth?" I shout at her. She glares at me and stands up too. This isn`t like Annabeth. What happened to her?

"He was gone for so long, Thalia! He is always on quests!" she yells at me.

"That`s doesn`t mean you have to cheat on him! He was going to propose. You just couldn`t wait for him, could you?" I yell right back. She`s speechless. I just continue right on. "He loves you, Annabeth. But he has a duty to the gods and his father too. He can`t spend every living minute with you. He`s not perfect. Percy`s a great guy and you should have kept him when you had the chance. He deserves better, anyways."

Annabeth looks like she is going to cry but I don`t care. I`m finally realizing it. Maybe when she was younger, she was sweet and carefree but now she`s eighteen and growing up. She`s changing, changing radically. She`s not who she used to be and I should know. People change. Even Percy`s changed. He didn`t change like the way Annabeth did by changing her complete personality. He changed by his loyalty. If he was still sixteen and a young teenager, he would never leave camp no matter what but even though he still cares about us, he`s willing to leave because of a betrayal.

Annabeth looks at me with tear-filled grey eyes and steps closer to me. "Thalia, why do you care? And how do you know Percy`s a great guy?" she asks me in a small voice like she was afraid of the answer. I freeze. Why do I care? Is it because he`s my friend or is it something else? I settle for the first one.

"He`s my friend, Annabeth. Don`t you think I would have realized Percy`s a great guy before I was a hunter? Anyone would. Even a huntress. Well, maybe not everyone," I say. Annabeth narrows her eyes at me and slams her hands down on the table. I can tell everyone is concentrating on our fight even Chiron. Annabeth glares at me. "Of course I know Percy`s a great guy!" she shouts. I stare at her like she`s crazy which there is a change she is. "No, no you don`t. Annabeth, you cheated on him with another guy while he was still loyal to you. And Percy did so much for you. He`s risked his life for you so many times. He`s rescued you from a titan. He`s held up the sky for you and gave up immortality for you," I say. Annabeth looks completely guilty. I turn to Chiron. "May I go?" I ask him. He nods and shouts out, "This meeting is adjourned." I can feel everyone`s stares as I walk out but I ignore them. When I`m outside, I run to the beach and force myself down onto the sand. I take a moment to just look at the crystal-clear sea and warm sun then pull out the envelope with my name on it. The meeting`s ended and now I can see what Percy has to say to me. I open the envelope. Inside it is a letter like the one I read in the meeting except this one is shorter. I read it.

_Dear Thalia,_

_ I know you don`t hate me._

_ Love,_

_ Percy_

Staring at the letter, that`s all I`m doing. He knows I don`t hate him? Percy is smarter than people think he is. Then I notice one thing. It`s small and minor detail but I notice it. He wrote _love, Percy _instead of _yours truly, Percy _like he did in the letter to the campers. I fold the letter neatly and put it back into my pocket. Then I stare at the beautiful sun. Such a warm and caring ball of fire. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Hoping Lady Artemis doesn`t see this, I allow myself shed a few tears for Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus, my best friend.

Author`s Note:

Sorry this took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Author`s Note:

Okay here is chapter 5. Review. Please. By the time I reach chapter 7, I really want my reviews to somewhere from 70-85. It would mean a bunches. Of APPLES! YUM!

I don`t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**Recap:**

_I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Hoping Lady Artemis doesn`t see this, I allow myself shed a few tears for Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus, my best friend._

Percy`s P.O.V:

When I wake up, immediately pull out Riptide. Then I remember where I am and why I`m here. Sighing, I stuff Riptide back into my pocket and pull myself up from the fake bed I made. I stand up and look out the window. The sky is still dark with small signs of light. It`s probably about three o`clock in the morning and I have to leave at ten so there`s plenty of time. I walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, flicking the light on.

After searching for any food and finding none, I decide to hang around here a little longer then head out to find something to eat. I walk out onto the terrace and lean onto the railing. The wind blows coolly against my hair. The smell of rain is everywhere even though it`s not raining anymore. Puddles lie on the floor of the terrace. I stare up. A few stars are still seeable in the stormy sky. Grey strips of cloud blocks the moon which I am disappointed in. I sigh and relax my muscles by sitting down onto a chair. My mom and Paul always keep chairs and a couch here so guests could sit here and be comfortable while they have conversations with them. A sad smile appears on my lips. I miss my mom and step-father. Hopefully they are fine and living happily together. It makes me slightly sad that my mom would leave so quickly without consulting me first but I know it`s for the better. I`m eighteen and can take care of myself. My mother deserves to live a healthier life than having to watch over me. The farther my mom and Paul are, the better. Monsters won`t attack them if they aren`t near me since my scent would eventually fade away from them. I then remember the first part of my dream.

The girl and the lullaby….What does it mean? All demigod dreams always have a meaning. They give you a small peek at the future or past. So what is the meaning for the lullaby? The girl was singing about some forest. I can`t remember the whole thing. It`s like the memory is just slowly fading away. And for the girl, I have a weird feeling about her. Some feeling in me makes me know that she`s familiar. But I`m sure that I`ve never met her before or else I would remember. Even if I could only see her hair, I`m positive about it. It couldn`t be Thalia since the girl`s voice didn`t sound like hers and the girl had long hair, anyways. I don`t know any other girl who would fit in with the minimal knowledge that I identify about the girl.

I shake my head to rid of the starting headache about to form and focus on the grey clouds above. A raindrop falls down onto my hoodie. A few more trickle down, splashing against my face. And a cough escapes me. I feel slightly colder in my body but that could just be the wind blowing. Then a few more coughs and a headache later, I finally accept the fact that I`ve caught a cold. I push my way into the apartment and lock the door tight. Sniffling, I go back into my bedroom and gather up the blankets from the ground. I stuff a few into my backpack, hide the others into a corner in the closet, throw my backpack over my shoulder and walk out of my bedroom. Then I get onto the fire escape and lean against the railing. I stare out into the early morning. Then I think of one thing. Should I commit suicide? A shiver trails up my spine but nothing more than that because I`m not afraid of death. Why should I be? There`s not much to live for anymore. My friends are growing up and can live on without me. Sure, they`ll mourn for my death, hopefully but they`ll forget soon and move on with their lives as well as my parents. My mom and Paul are safe somewhere else. They don`t need me anymore. They can always have another son or daughter and this one would be a real child for Paul. Dad could sire another hero. Everything is disappearing from my life. What should there be left to live for? Upset and sick, I pick up the moon lace. It`s dim and pale even if it`s still dark. A few silver petals fall to the ground along with a raindrop. The flower`s dying.

Why? Then I think. How long has it gone without water? My mom moved out probably a few days ago and might have forgotten to water it. And the moon lace can`t survive on rainwater. I mutter a few cuss words under my breath and handle the moon lace very carefully; examining it. More petals fall down and shrivel up, turning brown. Soon there`s only one left. And that one is still wet from fresh water. How could that be? I don`t waste time though. I pick the last petal gently and lay it onto the palm of my hand. The petal doesn`t turn brown and die like the others did. Instead it seems to glow even brighter. Then I see the slightest bit of ice frozen at the rim of it. Frowning, I turn the petal over in my hand. The whole back is frozen with ice. Then the ice starts to grow. I nearly drop it in surprise but manage to save it in time and gently place it down onto the railing. Ice and frost continues to grow and cover up the petal. Soon the petal can`t even be seen. Water drips down and the ridges of ice melt. Now, lying on the railing of the fire escape is an ice made disk. A carving suddenly starts to engrave into the flat of the ice disk. The Greek words of θάλασσα (sea) and βήτα (beta). A hole melts into the top of the ice disk and the water dips down the railing. I pick the ice disk up and examine it, noticing that the ice isn`t even melting or dripping wet. It`s smooth and dry. Well, as dry as ice can get. I get back inside with the ice disk in my hand and look around the apartment. A few minutes later, I find a clean leather chord and slip it through the hole of the ice disk. I tie the chord around my neck and tuck it under my shirt and hoodie. The ice disk has to be a gift from someone. I don`t know who or why but something in me says to keep the disk. Maybe it`s a gift from Father. But can father control ice? He`s the god of the seas. I`m not sure that`s possible. No, it has to be from someone else. Whoever it`s from, I really don`t care. All I know is that the gift somehow gives me the strength to continue on and live my life.

The ice disk feels cold against my skin. But…it`s a good sort of cold. I don`t get how that`s possible but it just is. Maybe it`s because ice is made of frozen water or something like that. Possibly that could be it. But it`s not the same as how I feel when I`m near any source of water. This feeling is familiar…like I should remember something. Like there should be a memory. A memory that I can`t remember. I search in my brain and find nothing. There`s a sudden emotion in me that makes me want to slap myself across the face and holler out, "Everyone, I`m so clueless!" and do the Irish jig. Then I blink. _What the hell_? That was strange. I am not going to follow that emotion. It`s just ridiculous. _Something is seriously wrong with me_, I think as I walk back into my room and look one last time at it. I`ll miss this place. So many memories here…like when I was two years old, my mom cared for me. Or as I grew up, having friends over, Tyson who is my Cyclops`s stepbrother and…Annabeth.

The thought of her saddens me and punctures my heart even more. It`s clear. I still love her. But something else is blocking me from the full meter of in love with her again. Even with my slowness, I know what it is—I`m in love with someone else too. But who exactly am I in love with? I list off the names of girls I know.

Clarisse La Rue: gods no.

Piper Mclean: she`s a friend, but no.

Katie Gardner: she`s barely a friend to me, so once again, no.

Annabeth Chase: we`ve already discussed that.

Thalia Grace: she`s an definite n—

I stop the list for a moment. Why can`t I say no? What does Thalia mean to me? This is so difficult. Never is anything easy for me is it. Oh, I could laugh. Yeah it`s just that. I slump down to the ground and pull my knees up to my chest. Then I look down at the ground in desperation and run a hand through my hair. My head starts to ache for a moment. This is hurting me. I pull myself up, gather what`s left of my dignity, open the door, and walk outside.

The hallway is completely empty. No sign of life other than me. I walk to the elevator, get into it and press the button to the lobby. The doors close and elevator music starts to play. But this music isn`t like the usual kind. It`s a sad and high speed beat. There are no song lyrics, only melody. A really depressing melody—something my ADHD induced brain does not want concentrate on. I mean, sure, the music and singing I had a dream about was really depressing but in a way, it seems different from the elevator music. Like you got an electric shock but it leaves a nice tingling feeling that makes you feel good. That`s a way to say it.

The elevator stops and the doors slides open. I walk out with my backpack still slung over my shoulder and hurry into the lobby.

Even the lobby is completely empty, free of any mortals or monsters. That`s what confuses me. Shouldn`t I have attracted some monsters by now? My scent can`t stay hidden. I shake my head in suspicion as I stride across the fine carpeting. Just as my hand touches the handle, I sense the smell of ozone. I push the door open and run out. The building explodes as lightning suddenly strikes it. My entire body is flung against a store`s wall and lightning barely misses me. More thunder and lightning strikes. But the lightning is strong and powerful with a full blast of explosives capped with—what seems like—dynamite. Only one thing can be that powerful and dangerous—Zeus`s master bolt. And he`s using it on me. I must be his little science guinea pig.

New Yorkers stop and stare at the sight of the ruins of the apartment building. I can hear sirens but it seems distant. There`s ringing in my left ear. I can`t hear properly out of it. The loud explosive sounds from the lightning must have damaged it. Well, that`s just great!

Blood trickles from the corners of my mouth as I drag myself further away from all the mortals. I can`t have another national man-hunt after me, _again_. No need for that.

I reach the edge of woods and just slump down there on the hard, dirty ground. Bright streaks cloud my vision and make my sight blurry. I can tell that there is shouting and more sounds of sirens but that`s all. Without much of my vision and half-of my hearing temporarily gone, there`s not much I can do. Dirt burrows onto my arms as I try to clear the streaks out of my vision. It works, sort of. I can see more properly but there are still blurry edges and slight tears from smoke coming through. My hand stretches out to a nearby tree and grabs onto it. I latch my other hand onto the course bark and pull my body up into a weird standing/leaning position. More blood falls from my mouth and I can feel the wet sensation on blood and sweat matted against my forehead. Drops of rain pour down harder onto my scratched skin and blood trailed down my arms as water comes in contact with it. I run my hand through my rain and blood soaked hair, weakly. Blood rubs against my hand. And arm. I`m losing so much blood, but yet I`m not dead. Why?

A loud bellow, suddenly, lets loose through the woods. My eyes flitter to where the mortals are in the distance. They take no notice of this. I pull out Riptide and force myself to stand on my own. My knees wobble but I uncap my sword and get into a fighting stand. And another bellow and animal snorts echo through the woods. A figure comes closer. I recognize the silhouette as the Minotaur's. My teeth grind together, causing more pain to jolt up my body. I grip my sword tightly and push myself to run towards the monster that I first fought. A jolt of pain spirals to my head, making me nauseous. Pain. Pain. Pain.

The Minotaur charges at me and a deep growl rumbles from his throat. He still looks the same as ever with a running nose, blood-shot eyes, disgusting odor, and much more that I rather not describe.

Hatred can be seen in his horrid eyes. _Still has a grudge against me_, I think. _Can`t seem to know the meaning of forgive and forget. _I freeze up at that for a moment as the bull/man charges at me from miles away. _Forgive and forget. _That makes me think of Annabeth, who I don`t know if I should forgive and forget for. She was the love of my life, then the heartbreaker of my life. So many decisions can go to this right now, some not very pleasant. But I think what would be the best is the 5th one. I can forget Annabeth and what she did for now, but I can never truly forgive her. It`s complicated—which is not something made for me.

My attention turns back to the Minotaur, who is raging closer to me. He brings out a battle ax and swings it me.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5!_

I jump out of the way at the last minute, rolling and falling into the moist and dark earth. When I land, I end up bleeding even more. From my shoulder—a huge gash that opened with my landing—, a thin line just above my eyebrow, and a few more major scratches and cuts all over my body. To relieve of any heavy weight, I throw down my backpack. It skids across the ground and soil flies everywhere by the impact that I don`t know possibly could be made from such a small backpack and not much force when thrown down. Riptide blocks the next attack as the Minotaur makes another parallel attack. If I was much stronger, hearing properly, seeing properly, and not losing so much blood, I would have killed this weak monster in a few seconds, but right now just can`t. The force that appeared when our weapons clashed together already makes my arms even weaker. There`s no way I can last much longer. At least I`ll die a hero. Or will Lord Hades decide a must go to the Eternal Punishment? I surely hope not.

The Minotaur swings his ax at me and I roll out of the way but he manages to make a deep cut in my left shoulder. I fall to the ground, withering in pain. Clouds of dust pour over us and fog my vision. But I can tell that the Minotaur is raising his ax, ready to swing down, making it as dramatic as possible. My eyes shut close as I wait for the bright light soon to come. I literally see my whole life flash before me—from my birth, then my finding of how I am the son of a Greek god, to the now. Blood drizzles down from my head, stinging into my eyes. Sweat and pain is matted completely against my forehead. But why am I not dead yet? My eyes open again and see no Minotaur in front of me. Only gold dust scattered everywhere and silhouette of a black cloaked female figure a few feet ahead. The figure comes closer and I can see her taking down her hood. But my vision is too hazy to make out much more than a wisp of brown. I can feel myself sinking into unconsciousness. Just before everything turns dark, I notice the girl kneeling down next to me. A glow from her neck and then everything starts to fade. The last think I see before I fall into unconsciousness are a pair of ocean-blue eyes.

Author`s Note:

Sorry, this took so longs. Review!

MORE REVIEWS=MORE AND FASTER CHAPTERS=MORE READ TIME FOR YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Author`s Note:

Hello again! It`s been long hasn`t it? My sister has been bugging me forever! She stole my laptop so she could write her own stories on . You`ve heard how she got an account, right? Well, yeah. I`m sure that she has written about me being a bitch. Well, I do not care the hell about that! Seriously, I am nice to her so why she do the same. Anyways, sorry that this chapter took so long. As I had said—my sister stole my laptop to I couldn`t write. But that isn`t the whole excuse. I was also very lazy and this was a bit painful to write because I am starting to think you are all losing interest in this story. I put a poll on my profile to see if I should continue this story. If I do, then there will be a sequel and another sequel to that sequel. I believe that I have mentioned it before, have I not? Well, this is the chapter! Enjoy, and REVIEW!

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Recap:**

_Only gold dust scattered everywhere and silhouette of a black cloaked female figure a few feet ahead. The figure comes closer and I can see her taking down her hood. But my vision is too hazy to make out much more than a wisp of brown. I can feel myself sinking into unconsciousness. Just before everything turns dark, I notice the girl kneeling down next to me. A glow from her neck and then everything starts to fade. The last think I see before I fall into unconsciousness are a pair of ocean-blue eyes._

Percy`s P.O.V:

Flames swirl around me as I try to contain the heat and blazing burns appearing on my arms. Instantly, I pull out Riptide and wave it in front of me, trying to scare off any monsters that happened to wonder by. I don`t care if this is a dream. It`s possible that the monsters could actually harm me. You never know.

The flames start to blaze in my face, scorching it. I can feel the intensity of the heat as I stumble back with Riptide in my hand. Everything turns a dangerous color of red. Voices echo through the area. I can hear whispers, arguing, and ultimate agitated silence. When did my hearing get so accurate? It should be half as good as my normal hearing due to the fact that it got busted from the explosion. So maybe the dream is altering and tinkering with it? That could happen.

The flames start to die down and I can feel a cooling sensation around my body. As my sight starts to regain, I can see some sort of ice field around me. It`s like someone created a thin sheet of ice shaped into a dome around me. The whole thing was cold but yet not freezing which seems ridiculous since I am in a dome of ice. Some force or invisible restraints pull me down till I`m on my knees and the palm of my hands are pressed against the floor. My back is arched down which is causing me an aching feeling and my hair is falling down into my eyes. I struggle and look up, trying to catch a peek of my surroundings. I`m in a white room. There aren`t any decorative here except for a small couch across from me. I groan and try to break the restraints that keep me down. Then a section of the room opens and a bright flash of lights burst through. I squint, trying to blink the white dots from the brightness out of my vision and when they clear, I look intensively at the light. It clears and an eighteen year old girl walks to me. She kneels down to my height and presses her hands up to the surface of the ice dome around me. I`m shocked when I see her appearance. She is like the girl version of me, but of course still very beautiful. Her hair is black like mine and flowing down her shoulders. She has eyes the color of the sea—my color and tan skin. Her eyelashes are long and her eyebrows are thin. Over her shoulders is a long, red cape that covers most of her back. She wears dark leather clothing.

"Percy…" she whispers sadly and I can see tears sparkling in her eyes. I stare at her confused and tighten my grip on Riptide. The girl sees my movement and sighs as she blinks back tears.

"I hate having to communicate with you only in your dreams. But you can`t know yet," she says.

"Who are you?" I growl and she looks taken back, but immediately an expression mask covers her again. She gives me a cold smile, but for some reason I know that she is trying to not act like that. Like it`s in her nature.

"You can just call me A," she says and a sad look of betrayal in her eyes appears. Before I can reply to that the restrains on me loosen and disappear altogether. I let Riptide drop to the floor and sit down. _What am I doing?_ I think confused. _I should be picking up Riptide, but I`m not_. _Why? _Suddenly a burst of wind appears and slams into the ice dome. There`s a threatening creak and then the ice shatters, dropping down to the ground in a horrible clatter. A looks panicked as she immediately gets up to her feet and slams her fist onto a piece of ice. The ice shatters into a million pieces. At first I`m confused by her choice of action, but then the pieces scatter into a formation. They shift themselves into two words: **ONE MINUTE**. A sighs and looks back at me.

"I`m only allowed one more minute to talk to you," she says and the room starts to fade out. "Before I am summoned back, I have to tell you something." She starts to disappear, but I can hear her next set of words. "When you wake up, you`ll see a girl in a cloak; the one you saw last night before you blacked out. Just don`t try to attack her. She`s a friend to you. A very close friend," she says. A sigh escapes from her lips and she shimmers out. Then everything turns dark.

I wake up lying on a soft, black spreadsheet with my head on a cushiony pillow. A black blanket is spread over my body, covering up to my chest. Judging by the dark ceiling that is pointed up, I`m in some sort of tent. I try to sit up, but something around my chest is holding me down. So I push the blanket off my body and look down at my chest and whatever was offending it. What I see sort of surprises me. Wrapped around my chest are thick, white fabrics that I have never seen before. And trust me, I`ve seen a lot due to the fact that I`m constantly in the infirmary. I tug at the fabrics. They won`t budge, only staying in place. A groan escapes me and I slump on the spreadsheet.

"Don`t try to struggle," someone says from to the side of me. I jerk my head to the left and see the same hooded teenage girl my age from last night on her knees next to me. For a moment, I weakly trail my arm to where Riptide is but then I remember the dream I had.

'_When you wake up, you`ll see a girl in a cloak; the one you saw last night before you blacked out. Just don`t try to attack her. She`s a friend to you. A very close friend,' A said. _Sighing, I drop my arm. For some reason, I believe A. Call me crazy, I know but it`s a weird feeling. I trust her and don`t even know her. Yes, a weird feeling.

"Wh-who are you," I croak, my throat dry from several days with no water. The girl looks curiously at me and gives me a cold stare. She sighs and flicks down the hood of her black cloak. I give her a full examination. She has long, straight light-brown hair woven into a braid trailing down her back and pretty ocean-blue eyes—the same eyes I saw before I passed out cold yesterday. Around her neck is a necklace. It just looks like someone carved a block of ice into a perfectly-shaped heart and attached it to a silver chain. But around the ice heart is an ice-colored glowing illumination, thinning carefully around the shape. I shift my eyes away from it and to the girl`s clothing. She wears dark clothing mostly of dark tank-top, black pants, a black cloak that covers most of her clothing, and black leather boots. Strapped to her back is a golden sheathed sword and a sheath of metal arrows, wooden arrows, arrows made of ice, and others I can`t name. In her belt is a dagger with an engraving—ΕΛΠΙΔΑ (meaning: HOPE)—on the handle and a small charm that looks like small versions of a lightning bolt and a Greek .

I look back up at the girl and see that she seems like she`s having an argument with herself. When she sees me looking at her, she freezes and her expression turns back to cold as ice.

"Well, to answer your question, Perseus Jackson, I am a commander. My real name cannot be told. You may call me φόβος or in English—Fear," she says and with a flick of her finger, she summons pair of black sunglasses. She puts them on. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest.

"Why the need to cover your eyes with sunglasses? So you can hide something?" I say suspiciously. Fear shakes her head, making her brown braid swing from side to side.

"No, it`s just that we Soldiers have rather sensitive eyes since they are like a hawks or falcons," she says.

"Soldiers?" I ask confused. Who the hell are Soldiers? Fear gives me a pointed look and hold up her palm to me. Engraved on the middle is a small symbol that looks like a sword.

"Well, I suppose I really should explain to you what it is, right?" Fear smirks, making her look pretty in a dark sort of way. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, you should," I say and for good measure, I add in, "That is if you even know."

Fear gives me an annoyed look. She stands up and looks down at the ground with intensity. I see frost slowly surrounding her. For a minute, I think that I had gotten her mad, but then I see the softness in her blue eyes. Slowly, I calm down and watch her. She cups her hands and smoke rises out from the inside of the hole in the middle.The smoke curls into a circle in front of me. I stare at the circle.

"If you want to know, then I should probably show you," Fear says and waves her right hand. Black mist floats from her hand and fills into the emptiness in the circle. It makes a smooth surface then I see the color fading dimmer. It changes into a clear-glass sort of color and an image appears on it. I notice the image has a female figure in it, wearing a cloak the same color as Fear`s. The female brings out a sword and slashes it into the air, making a rippling sound as if the blade had really cut through the air. She turns and looks directly at me. Or at what would be me if I am in the image. The female smiles and pulls down her hood. Just to be said, I am nearly shocked to death. It`s the same girl from my dream.

"Hello Perseus," she says in a soft voice and steps closer. Her black hair sparkles with silver pearls woven into each strand. I sit there shocked as I watch.

"Well, if you are watching this, then you must have found—ahem—Fear," she says. "You must want to know who the Soldiers are."

I nod even though I know that this is just a recording. It`s just so tempting. I can feel Fear shifting next to me, nervously as if there is a big secret or something like that.

"The Soldiers are a very large league of powerful Greek demigods or mortal that work for Chaos. Often they are abandoned or betrayed. The soldiers are divided into rank—commanders, generals, captains, or corporals. Some are usually sent to missions on other planets to protect or fight—depending on what the orders are," A says, and then I hear a small gasp from her. The whole image disappears along with the smoke. I sit there confused. Fear sighs and turns to me.

"I hated that. Anyways, you now know the basics about who the Soldiers are. I might explain more but first—breakfast," she says and I nod, getting up. I still don`t completely trust her but, hey, what could go wrong?

Author`s Note:

Yay!

MORE REVIEWS=MORE AND FASTER CHAPTERS=MORE READ TIME FOR YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Author`s Note:

I am back. I hope you like this chapter. REVIEW! BTW: there is a poll on my profile that asks which story of mine that you like best. Please vote! And sorry that this chapter is short. My days have been…interesting to be said the least. It involves a fight between parents, shouting, etc.

POLL: Should I continue on Percy Jackson and the Assassin of Chaos?

1. Yes: 87%

2. No: 12%

3. Put on hold: 0%

4. Delete: 0%

5. Just make plain and awful chapters but it would be fast 0 » 0%

This poll is now closed.

Now, there is an anonymous reviewer who sent me a…ahem…review that said this story was going a little too slow. Well, to reply to that: I`m sorry. It`s just that I planned this entire story to be in this format. The story is supposed to be like a novel and I sort of hate how Percy is found by Chaos in the first or second chapter. Anyways, I hope you understand now.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Recap:**

_"I hated that. Anyways, you now know the basics about who the Soldiers are. I might explain more but first—breakfast," she says and I nod, getting up. I still don`t completely trust her but, hey, what could go wrong?_

Thalia`s P.O.V:

The ocean sweeps at my feet, making the soles of my hunting boots soaked and turn a darker shade of brown. I`ve been sitting here for at least a half an hour and doing nothing but staring at the sea. Lady Artemis hasn`t appeared so I suppose she isn`t mad about me crying over Percy. Maybe I should have expected that. She did once say—out loud, too—that Percy is the only decent man alive on Earth. How flattered Percy must think if I tell him that. If he is here, that is. But he`s not. So I should probably just suck it up and stop acting so damn emotional.

I sigh and pull myself up from the sandy ground. The rush of sadness overcomes me, but I keep my ground and descend away from the beach. As I walk around the camp, I notice how everyone is still active but their faces are gloomy and grim. They all ignore my presence even when I can hear Aphrodite girls whispering to each other about me and Percy and what was going on between us. Maybe my little temper-flash in the rec room got the campers excited. A little _too _excited if I may say. Everyone`s spreading around rumors about how I`m in love with Perseus. And they are not true! I am a hunter. Percy is just my friend and nothing more.

"Thalia, wait up!"

Startled, I turn around to see who called me but I immediately regret it when I see Annabeth staggering over to me. She has her curly, blonde hair up in a high, tight ponytail, making her locks look like sparkling gold bars in the sunlight. _I get why Percy _was _in love with her_, I think bitterly, _She`s beautiful. Why haven`t I ever noticed this before of my _used-to-be best _friend_. Maybe because I`ve been spending all that time with the hunters and could barely ever find the time to contact her. Hmm, that sounds about right. I suppose I could be right on that.

Annabeth jogs over to me, her grey eyes sparkling with hope and, well, guilt. She stops right in front of me, breathing hard and coarse, and a frown on her face. I cross my arms and don`t move, staying perfectly still which isn`t easy due to the fact I have ADHD. It`s only fair to let her speak and I want to play fair right now. I watch as she catches her breath then looks up at me. I`m waiting for whatever the hell she wants to say.

"Are they true?" she asks, her voice rising in curiosity as well as an eyebrow. My fists clench and I know my anger is running to fast but I can`t help it. Annabeth gives me a look that means to answer quicker. How dare her! But then her question registers to me. _'Are they true?' _That doesn`t make sense.

"What are 'they'?" I snap, crossing my arms as my anger flares. Do be said, I may regret being mean to Annabeth even when she hurt Percy, acted so unlike herself earlier before, and is not much of a friend to me anymore, but right now I don`t even really care.

Annabeth frowns. Of course, she would think everyone is supposed to know but doesn`t she know me? Apparently not, I guess.

"I`m talking about the rumors of you liking to Percy," says Annabeth swiftly. My mouth drops open and I gape at her. What the hell did she just say?

"What the hell do you mean? I don`t like Percy!" I announce. Annabeth gives me a look that I know means she doesn`t believe me.

"You are lying, I can tell and I`m still in love with him," she says. The last part is what really catches my attention. She`s still in love with Percy? Oh, so now she figures out how much she`s lost. How slow she can be sometimes even for a daughter of Athena. But I suppose cheating on someone isn`t exactly wise either. Hmm, I`m starting to question if she really is a daughter of Athena and just adopted or switched at birth.

"Oh, so you`re still in love with Percy, huh? I guess you finally realized he`s too precious to lose," I say sharply. Annabeth narrows her eyes at me but she doesn`t say anything. Instead, she just turns around and storms off, her blonde ponytail flowing behind like a torch flame. I sigh and stare up at the sky in despair. So in a desperate manner, I put my hands together and stare up at the sky, my lips moving in a prayer. _Please, please, Father make everything easier for me. And make Percy come back. At least tell me where he is. _My hands drop back down to my sides and I stop praying. For moments, I just stand there, waiting for a response but I start to give up hope when I note falls down from the sky, seeming out of nowhere. My hand snatches the note and I look down at it. The note`s folded into thirds, the right and left sides folding down onto the middle and stuck there with a rubber stamp that declares it is from Olympus. I peel the stamp off and pull back the two folds, revealing the engraving on the note. The note is simple and rather short but elegant. It says: _Dear Thalia. I understand. Very well. Do meet me at your/my cabin exactly now. The king of Olympus, Zeus. _As soon as I finish the note, it explodes into a million little lightning bolts. I sigh and head towards my cabin.

When I get there, Father is waiting for me with a stern look on his face. He watches me carefully as I sit down on my bed, hesitantly. I try to wonder my eyes somewhere else but they keep turning back to gaze at Father.

"Father," I say simply.

"Thalia, it seems you are having problems. I must say that there is not much time to talk as I must attend back to my business," says Father strictly. There`s irritation when he says the last part but I ignore it. This isn`t the time to lose my temper over how our parents don`t pay much attention to us.

"Yeah, I just want to where Percy is. Can`t you tell me?" I ask. Father frowns.

"I cannot," he says simply.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because we don`t know where he is," Father tells me. I stare at him. What the hell did he mean by that?

"You`re gods! How do you not know where a demigod is?" I shout and to my surprise Father doesn`t get angered by that. He just sighs and puts his forehead into his hand. I stare at him for the seconds that pass by before he answers.

"We lost trace of him when he left his apartment," he says. "I don`t know where he has gone."

"But—"

I`m cut off by Father. He looks up at the sky then back at me.

"Thalia, I don`t have time for this," he says and disappears into a shower of lightning. I stare at the spot where he once was, glumly. 50 seconds—that`s about the longest he`s chatted with me. I stand up and stomp out of the cabin and towards the archery range when I hear a voice in my mind. It`s Lady Artemis.

'_Thalia, round up the hunters. I`m done with my business and it`s time to go,' _she says then her voice disappears from my mind. I bite my bottom lip and hurry off to get the hunters.

An hour later, we are all at the edge of Camp Half-Blood`s border line, waiting for Lady Artemis. I gaze at my tree. Lady Artemis flashes in and all the hunters follow her out of Camp Half-Blood including me. We start to walk down the hill. I`m by Lady Artemis, walking along her side. Lady Artemis glances at me.

"Thalia," she says.

"Yes, my lady," I say. Lady Artemis frowns for a moment.

"I heard much that was about you and Percy," she says. "May I ask if they are true?"

I look at her as if wanting to ask what she means by that but I already know. For a moment, I don`t say anything, only walking and looking down at the grass. What should I say? Never? Yes? There`s doesn`t seem to be anything to say when it comes to something like this. So I settle for a question.

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously. Lady Artemis gives me a look but responses.

"Are you in love with Perseus Jackson? I do know he is missing but I am rather curious about that, Thalia," she says. That`s what I`m afraid she would ask and she just did. I think about what my answer will be. It`s always easiest to say no but something makes me stop from saying it immediately. There`s a heavy feeling in my chest. Do I love Percy? I mean he is my best friend but sometimes even I wonder if that`s what I feel. This time there`s no excuse that I`m a hunter because I can`t hide behind that fact any longer. So if I say yes, I`ll be out of the hunters forever and there will not be anywhere for me to go. But I can`t know yet. I can`t tell if I`m in love with Percy. Not yet. It`ll be a while. But I have to settle for an answer.

"Absolutely not, Lady Artemis. I would never love him. He may be my friend but I don`t feel that way about him," I say even with the sad feeling in me. Lady Artemis gives me a suspicious look but nods. She stares at me with her silver eyes and her godly aura starts to increase. I shift nervously which is a little weird to do when I`m walking across grass that`s grown all the way to my thighs. Someone seriously needs to trim the grass.

The air seems to grow colder as Lady Artemis continues to stare at me. She has a look in her eyes that basically say she doesn`t believe what I say.

"Thalia, you do know you can talk to me about anything, right?' she tells me and I nod. Of course I know that. Lady Artemis is like a mother I never really had. My deceased mother never really acted like one to me, always getting drunk and never paying attention as she tried to follow fame.

"Well, if you need to understand something, I am here," Lady Artemis adds and she starts hiking father. I think about what she says and the meaning of her words sink in but I`m not ready to talk about yet. Maybe I never will. Only time can tell.


	8. hey guys

Hey guys! So…it's been a long time hasn't it? About 6…8…about a year and a month. *rubs neck sheepishly* I just want to say I'm sorry. The reason why I haven't been updating any of my stories is because I've given up on writing. Lame, I know….but I'll try from on now. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try. 30:70, right? And thanks to all of you who stuck with me. I hope I can get something through for you all, 'kay?

gemrocks


End file.
